Television rating systems rely on self-recorded paper diaries or electronic metering technology to measure the number of people watching a television program or show. For example, rating systems typically utilize electronic meters that are placed near television sets to determine when a television set is on, what channel the television set is tuned to and how many people are watching a particular television program. Rating systems typically utilize a representative sample of a population to gather a certain amount of data about a general population. In addition, paper diaries utilized by rating systems are generally affected by response biases by viewers of television shows or programs.